<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How They Got Back by GravityFallsGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925431">How They Got Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13'>GravityFallsGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Pre-movie: toy story 4, Written As A Script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how the Toy Story Gang got home? Here’s my story of how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How They Got Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buzz:<br/>
Woody, how in the bright blue blazes are we going to get home?</p><p>Woody:<br/>
Hmm... (sees Sid come out of his garbage truck.) Hey howdy hey, there’s Sid.</p><p>Buzz:<br/>
Oh yeah! We can just hitch a ride home with him, Woody. Great thinking, partner.</p><p>Mr. Potato Head:<br/>
Are you forgetting who that little monster is?</p><p>Jessie:<br/>
Uh, no. Who is that “Little monster?”</p><p>Rex:<br/>
Sid Phillips. The boy who tortures toys, just for fun.</p><p>Woody:<br/>
Correction, USED, to torture toys just for fun.</p><p>Buzz:<br/>
Woody and some of Sid’s toys he mashed together scared him so bad, he ran into his house, screaming like a little baby.</p><p>All Toys:<br/>
Ohh.</p><p>(Woody walks up to Sid and tugs on his pants leg.)</p><p>Woody:<br/>
(Pulls his drawstring) “There’s a snake in my boot.”</p><p>Sid:<br/>
(Takes headphones off.) Hey there, little guy. Where’d you come from? (Picks Woody up.)</p><p>Woody:<br/>
Andy Davis’s house. I’m the toy that scared you so long ago. I would like to finally apologize for that.</p><p>Sid:<br/>
Really? (Hugs Woody tight.) Oh, thank you thank you thank you Woody. There is NO need to apologize. I became a garbage man to help toys that were thrown out. Hop in my truck, I’ll take you back to Andy.</p><p>Woody:<br/>
Oh, thanks Sid. (Sid puts him down.) Hey everyone, it’s going to be okay. Sid here is gonna take us home.</p><p>All Toys:<br/>
Whoo, thank you Sid.</p><p>Mr. Potato Head:<br/>
Huh, guess he isn’t so heartless anymore.</p><p>Hamm:<br/>
He must’ve calmed down some since we moved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>